De bebidαs cαrbonαtαdαs y borrαchos chαrlαtαnes
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: ¿Qué importa ser un dios cuando no puedes soportar una bebida carbonatada? Pobre Ash...


_**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son de la sensacional Sherrilyn Kenyon.

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**De bebidαs cαrbonαtαdαs y borrachos chαrlαtαnes.**

_**By:**__ Ari-chαn_

* * *

**E**ra jodidamente problemático no saber lo que le iba a pasar a uno, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Ash mientras veía aquella pequeña, roja e _inocente_ lata de _Coca-Cola_ con el mayor recelo posible. No pueden culparlo, al menos no cuando ya te ha pasado con anterioridad que hayas bebido una bebida carbonatada y hayas quedado tan borracho como una cuba. Y no sólo eso, estaba aquella frase que había dicho Tory de «Eres un borracho muy tierno y bastante charlatán», que no era para nada de su agrado, ¿qué otras locuras se atrevería a hacer si se emborrachaba de nuevo? No quería ni pensarlo.

Volvió a mirar la latita, postrada en la mesita a su lado, no es que haya ido a comprarla sólo para saciar su curiosidad, _no_, claro que no, Ash no era así… Bueno, sólo había pedido a Simi que la comprara por él. El hecho es que allí estaba, en un conflicto tan estúpido como pensar en cantar canciones de Enrique Iglesias…

...Ehh, borren eso mejor.

Él todavía no podía entender por qué le había ocurrido tal fenómeno aquella vez, ¿cómo era posible no embriagarse con diez litros de cerveza en el organismo pero sí con una botella de _Sprite?_ Era absurdo hasta pensarlo, seguramente Urian y Alexion no dejarían de fastidiarlo si lo supieran. En fin, eso no era lo importante es esos momentos, Ash necesitaba saber si de ahora en adelante tendría que estar más atento a no tomar ninguna de esas gaseosas. Era imprescindible saber, por su bienestar, su cordura y su dignidad.

Agarró la lata de la mesita, estaba fría y mojada, aunque no tan helada como cuando Simi se la trajo hace media hora. Encajó la uña de su pulgar con desmesurada lentitud sobre el abridor y procedió a empujarlo hacia arriba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se sintió turbado ante la presencia de Tory, no la había oído llegar. Ella estaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos en forma de jarra y las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—Achimou, no estarás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

Ash tragó grueso y volvió su mirada a la lata de refresco, todavía la sostenía con las dos manos. Soltando un suspiro la dejó donde estaba en un principio.

—Ash—Tory había comenzado a taconear sus zapatos contra el suelo, impaciente.

—No es nada, sólo intentaba saber si esto tendría el mismo efecto que una Sprite.

—Ah-ah—ella hizo un gesto de negación—No seré yo la que lidie con tu borrachera después, tengo una salida con Pam y Kim y no pienso posponerla porque mi esposo se puso frito por una mísera lata de Coca-Cola, _¿capicci?_

—Soteria…

—¿Y qué pasa con Simi? No pretenderás que tu pobre demonio sufra las consecuencias de nuevo, ¿cierto? Eso sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte.

—Le he dicho que se fuera de compras.

Tory hizo un mohín.

—No puedo creer que lo vayas a hacer, ¿cuál es el propósito?

—Saber si debo evitar esta clase de bebidas.

—¡Pues evítalas y ya! Lo has hecho muy bien por nueve mil años con la cerveza; créeme, no te supondrá ningún problema.

Ella tenía razón, en realidad todo era simplemente un capricho de su parte, una simple pulguita de la curiosidad picando con ganas.

Suspiró nuevamente y asintió.

—Tienes razón, es una gran idiotez de mi parte.

Tory asintió y sonrió, contenta por su logro. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un acaramelado beso en los labios. Ash la estrechó en sus brazos y luego le besó la coronilla. Se quedaron así por un momento, cuando se separaron, ella pudo notar la fugaz, casi imperceptible mirada de soslayo que Ash le lanzó a la lata.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Debería beberme tu tormento?

Él torció una sonrisa.

—No es necesario, soy un chico con una buena fuerza de voluntad—le dio otro beso.

Minutos después Tory se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, cepillándose los dientes y retocándose el maquillaje. Sonrió de manera tonta al recordar las cosas extrañas que decía Ash cuando estaba borracho, sí que era problemático, pero llegaba hasta a ser tierno. _«__No sería malo experimentarlo de nuevo un día de estos__»_, pensó; pero hoy definitivamente no sería, tenía compromisos a los que asistir.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió del baño, Ash no se encontraba en la habitación, supuso que debía estar en la cocina o algo así, tal vez simplemente había recibido una de sus molestas llamadas de auxilio y transportado hacia otro lugar sin despedirse.

Cogió su bolso y las llaves del recibidor. Abrió la puerta.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que esas faldas que usas son muy provocadoras? No debería dejarte salir para que ningún hombre te pueda ver las piernas. De hecho, debería volver ciegos a todos esos bastardos pervertidos para que no gocen la dicha de verte…

Tory abrió mucho los ojos y volteó rápidamente a verlo. Allí estaba Ash, sonriente, radiante y borracho.

—¡Achimou!

La fuerza de voluntad a veces no era suficiente, sino pregúntenselo a ella.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/a:** Espero no haberme salido mucho del personaje de Ash y Tory, si es así, por favor háganmelo saber ^^ Primera vez que escribo algo de los Dark Hunters, pero la idea me venía rondando desde hace un tiempo ya y me moría de las gans de escribir algo de mi queridísimo Ash. La verdad es que si algo me hubiese gustado del espectacular libro de Acheron, es que hubiesen relatado todo lo que sucedió durante su embriaguez, sólo imagínenselo, tierno y charlatán, ¡fue un crimen que que no nos lo hayan mostrado por completo! Bueno, fue algo que Sherrilyn se guardó para ella solita, ¡jum!, bastarda afortunada =.=

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
